Possible nonconventional endgame setups
This section will cover some nonconventional endgame setups for each nation and describe the reasoning behind them. Note* Valor stand heroes will remain even after nation swap so it is possible to start B nation, recruit their valor stand hero (ie wongham - a lesser version of lucam) and move to M. But the setups below will not have such strategies because the wanted nation swaps may not always be possible in a server. The setups below will also not be including any 3 star+ valor heroes as they will require vip to get, which may no longer be possible with new accounts created thru kongregate. Teams marked by three asterisks*** are my favorite/preferred setup for that nation Mapping/PVP Setups Belprus ***Crit Form: Monroe, Marthus (replace with kero), Yeelam/Bulls (replace with God Jamphix), Draco, Licien/Leushe This is one of my favorite endgame setups for B nation that deals pure normal damage. Reasoning: With this team, it is extremely easy to turn fights from a 5v5 to a 5v3/5v2. Ideally have draco & Jamphix hitting the same targets so you can delete enemy troops one column/row at a time real fast and have Kero positioned so that he gets to hit targets different from the ones Jamphix is hitting to maximize the stun potential vs enemy team. Monroe not only increases cri/damage of your units, but she will also increase the stun chance of kero/jamphix (yes she will), making her one of the best supports to have on this team. Kero has a 20% chance to stun when glyphed, but he is a better unit than marthus when you got the silver/jewel/etc for maxing another weapon because of his higher base stats/troop count and damage. Leushe is a better choice than licien when it comes down to killing the boss as he can also crit, but licien has a mix of both great aoe & single target potential, overall I think licien may be the more useful hero in this setup. Dodge/T/BU2 Form: Fallon, Guanyris, Forchid (valor stand snow light infantry no vip needed), x2 Drummer (replace one with God Matthew) Reasoning: This setup focuses on keeping the enemies stunned while dealing great damage, maxed out Fallon, Guanyris, forchid still does great damage due to all of them being able to get 100 morale after they launch skill attack. with 1 aoe stun + consecutive confuse from fallon you can stun lock enemy quite well, and will be easy victory when only boss left cuz they'll be permastunned. This setup can alternatively be done in Volpugny as well. If done in V nation, you can actually have a 2nd aoe stunner (Honzo from valor stand), but honzo will require vip to get, so B nation is better for this setup since guanyris is stronger than wittesis. Volpugny ***Defense Form: Monroe, Simonz, Moonsong, Simonic/Loon Wyn, Revenchy Reasoning: This setup is done on V nation instead of M or B because V has the best rock/flash locks. At glyph lv 5, flash warlock has a 30% chance to stun, you can tack on another 10% with maxed out strat purple/orange totem, and another 10% with monroe buff for a 50% AoE stun! In order to maximize the stun potential, Simonic/LoonWyn & Revenchy are drafted so that their AoE can delete the enemy troops at the same time. Moonsong is a pretty nice addition to the team, with monroe and maxed strat totem late game she will heal without fail (I believe this is the case, will confirm later...), add on the stuns provided by flash warlock, the heals will make your troops really hard to take down. God Rusoon is not picked because his success rate is really bad; when success rate is factored in with Monroe buff+raredrag (65% success for Rus, 100% for Loon), Raw DPT (Dmg per turn) wise, Loon Wyn does about x2.5 more damage per turn (not per hit, per hit is about x1.63 more), so for Rusoon to be better than Loon Wyn, his thorn effect has to make up for that x2.5 damage less initial hit damage per turn on average [i.e. if your Loon Wyn does 12k per hit (also 12k/turn in this case as he has 100% hit rate), your Rusoon will do about 7.3k per hit in comparison which translates to an average of 4.8k/turn, thus EACH thorn effect applied by Rusoon needs to take off a total of 7.2k hp over the 4 turns it is applied be worth), which in alot of cases Rusoon wouldn't be worth it as the thorns effect would fall off as enemy hp gets lower. Lastly, I don't know his success rate, but it may be worth to draft Turfskinno (Aoe Effect: possibility to lower enemy current damage by 15%, stackable and lasts 10 rounds) and rely on revenchy as sole damage unit as well; reason is cuz you can position him anywhere unlike kaga/yeelam,his aoe effect compounds nicely with flash/moonsong regardless of enemy location or who gets stunned and saves you from needing another book. **Crit Form: Monroe(1st)(2nd position if drafted shinking/yeelam), Simonz(2nd)(Replace with Yeelam /shinking), Kimsanpon (3rd), Licien/Leushe/chon (4th)(if using chon or leushe, then put Neeya 4th instead), Neeya(5th) Reasoning: both kimsanpon & neeya attack all and deals normal/strat dmg, so if draft one, might as well draft both to take more advantage of using both normal/strat dmg totems. The damage per round in this setup is really high, Licien/leushe/chon can be drafted for boss killing, cuz the other troops will most likely be dead by turn 2-3. The downside to this is fully upgrading the equips will be very costly later on because you have 3 weapons and 2/3 books to upgrade, also the sacrifice of totem & glyph slot in order to maximize damage will mean that you will be extremely vulnerable to skill attacks in the case that you do get hit with one; nonetheless if maxed, this will be a potent formation. This setup can be done in any nation but I've listed it under V because they have the best flash/rocks which will be used for a long time until you get to draft the other heroes. The reason why yeelam is better here than flash late game is because only boss will be left after 2-3 turns, and yeelam will be the best dmg mitigation in that case since she will have 70% success with rare dragon+buff. Shinking is another stun warlock that can be drafted later on; success rate is said to be 65% with totem, so with monroe it is 75% making him a better pick than Yeelam if boss is stunnable, but he will need yet another book to do damage. The biggest problem with this setup is that it is not very realistic, because maxing out that many weapon/books along with defensive gears, research, fylgja glyph, etc is extremely difficult and close to impossible! //Personally I don't recommend seemacshee in a setup for late game, but he is a great hero, if you want to use him, I'd recommend the following setup: *Crit form: Monroe, dancer x2, caesius, seemacshee This setup is really strong early on and allows you to progress with focus on only horse and weapon. You can get extremely high crit with this setup, thus avoiding need to focus on hit trigram/war research, dancers are better because they don't need to be glyphed to work and also allow flexible positioning later on when the enemy has drummers (which most of the time will be the first 2 units) etc. The downside is all your damage is on 1 hero, not to mention he fires last, alongsides with having to sacrifice a totem/glyph slot for max damage, this setup is either going to bring you results that are either complete facerolls or overwhelming defeats, especially if enemy has stuns. When you reach later stages, you can change the setup to Dancer, Seemac, Licien, Yeelam/Kaga, Monroe/GodJamphix, this setup will work alot better late game than the initial one, deals a good amount of both AoE and Single target and yeelam/kaga will make your forces a bit tougher to kill. Malscina ***Strat form: Monroe, Revenchy, Lucam, Yeelam, Jugalow(Replace with Shinking) The positioning will vary, but ideally have them go in the above order. Resoning: Yeelam's super armor works independent of your defenses, so she will be real good for keeping your team alive outside of defense form and her effect can be considered as stunning the enemy that goes right after her (since they'll be doing only 1 dmg when she succeeds). Lucam and jugalow can keep enemies stunned while Revenchy gathers damage. Lastly, Monroe is good here not only for damage, but for the success rate increase which will keep your team shielded and enemies stun locked more often. I like this setup alot because it has good AoE damage, stun/protection, along with good single target deletion once only boss remains. Therion War Setups Belprus Dodge/W form: Kaga(1st), Neeshan(2nd), Leushe(3rd/4th), Licien (3rd/4th)(only if you can use God Charidea), God Charidea(5th). This setup makes use of Leushe & Licien's high single target damage and Charidea's ability to do more dmg the more morale an opponent has. Kaga Must be put first so she will buff right before the boss hits allowing you to have very high effective dmg mitigation. Neeshan is good not only to heal team but also to boost hit rate for Leushe/Licien which is important so that the boss does not end up doding/parrying your hits. If you cannot use God Charidea I recommend replacing Licien & God Charidea with dancer + Karma. Yeelam over Kaga is also a possibility, but I think Kaga is better here because the dodge is additive, giving you a better damage mitigation over all. Volpugny Dodge/W form: Kaga(1st), Neeshan(2nd), Licien(3rd), Chon(4th), God Charidea(5th) This setup is pretty much same as the Belprus setup but with chon instead of leushe; overall this is an improvement over the B nation setup, but it isn't really ideal, because the heroes here are pretty much out of your usual V nation lineup, but it is pretty decent. Licien is put in the 3rd position (for W form) because he takes reduced normal damage which helps last longer vs boss. God charidea last to do massive damage when removing all the morale from boss. Both dodge & W form works with this setup. T/Dodge form: x2 Drummer, caecius, Ludu, Sinyi/Padogen In general this will be the better setup for V nation since the heroes used in this lineup are used more often. Ludu and Sinyi deals very high damage to single target when maxed out. For this setup, you could replaced one of the drummers with God Matthew in 2nd position, not sure which is better here. Padogen is comparable to Sinyi but he will need maxed book as well. Caesius is a must in this setup, as his morale boost on Ludu+Padogen is better than having another attacker. Malscina Strat Form: Yeelam (1st pos), Monroe(2nd), Revenchy(3rd), Lucam/Padogen(4th), Tenkyin (Replace with God Charidea)(5th) Have Yeelam 1st so she can provide buff right before boss hits. Revenchy is 3rd position because he is best at tanking boss. Lucam/Padogen for extra damage, monroe for success rate & damage buff, and lastly charidea to clean morale. Alternatively, if your gears are strong enough to take hits without Yeelam, you can use Gamzrin(healer)/God Whattoc/ or another attacker.